Shelby Wyatt
| home = Augusta, Georgia | affil =FBI | occupation = FBI Instructor at Quantico FBI agent Former NAT at Quantico | species = | gender = Female | haircolor = Blonde | eyecolor = Blue | relatives = Glenn Wyatt (father) † *Laura Wyatt (mother) † *Samar Hashmi (fake half-sister) | currentallies = Raina Amin *Nimah Amin *Caleb Haas *Alex Parrish *Ryan Booth *Miranda Shaw *Iris Chang *Will Olsen *Hannah Wyland *Dayana Mampasi *Claire Haas *Matthew Keyes *Clay Haas *Owen Hall *Harry Doyle *Simon Asher † *Natalie Vasquez † *Drew Perales † *León Velez † | currentenemies = Liam O'Connor † *Lydia Hall *Henry Roarke † | portrayedby = Johanna Braddy | onlyappearance = | firstmention = | firstappearance = Run | latestappearance = RESISTANCE | lastestmention = | nextappearance = | romances = Caleb Haas (ex-boyfriend) *Clay Haas (former romantic interest) *León Velez (ex-boyfriend) † *Clayton Haas (ex lover) † }} was a former NAT at Quantico. During her training at the FBI Academy, she lived with her roommate Alex Parrish. In the flash-forward scenes, she is still in the FBI, but no longer a recruit. After being taken hostage by Alex, she reveals that she also believes Alex is innocent. After the surrounding controversy of her relationship with Clayton Haas was publicized in the testimony at the congressional hearing in Alex, her status as an agent was revoked. However, later in the events of Yes, she is re-instated to work again as an FBI agent. Character Biography Shelby Wyatt is a southern belle turned FBI firearms specialist. While Shelby looks (and sometimes plays) the part of the sweet debutante, she was orphaned at the age of 16 and that gives her a tough center. Hardened by tragedy and the secrets her family hid from her, Shelby arrives at Quantico to find a real and seemingly lasting friendship in her roommate, Alex, but after the Grand Central bombing, the two appear to be adversaries. What kind of bad blood must have gone down between the former best friends? Shelby has a lustful, very fun and wild affair with Caleb Haas, but lust doesn't spell love for Miss Wyatt, or so she says. Shelby has many skeletons in her closet, and she won't be able to conceal them from her NAT classmates for long, especially Alex. After the bombing, the two -- whether they like it or not -- will need each other in order to discover the truth. Early Life Shelby Wyatt was raised in Augusta, Georgia by a wealthy family. She was featured on a few hunting magazines after she had become famous hunting with her father. When Shelby was a young girl, only 16, she was "stripped" of her parents in the tragedy that was 9/11. She had her heart set on joining the FBI to prevent other children from being stripped of their parents the same way she was in her youth. Trivia *She is a former girlfriend of Caleb Haas. *She is a former girlfriend of León Velez. *She had sexual relations with Clayton Haas. *She used to carry a piece of the plane her parents were in when they "died". *In Turn, it was revealed that Shelby's parents survived and were on the run. However, it was later revealed that her parents died while on the run from the authorities. *She has a half sister named Samar Hashmi who she sent money to until she found out she was a con artist. *In Kill, it was revealed that she didn't vote for Barack Obama for president. *After the graduation ceremony in Yes, she becomes an FBI agent. *In the future timeline of Lipstick, Shelby was seen working on a federal case to prevent further threats stemming from the hostage crisis at the G-20 summit in New York, perpetuated by the Citizens Liberation Front. * After the events in EPICSHELTER, Shelby becomes part of the covert joint task force put forth by President Claire Haas and CIA director Matthew Keyes. The task force was assembled to take out terror threats to the country made possible by Lydia Hall who uploaded one of the intelligence drives to the internet during the conclusion of the G-20 hostage crisis in New York. The task force also includes; Alex Parrish, Nimah Amin, Ryan Booth and Dayana Mampasi. * In MOCKINGBIRD, Shelby's file report which contained classified personal information was vetted by Owen Hall and Clay Haas in a private meeting. The latter wanted to find out if Shelby had the capacity to fulfil her role within the designated task force. Gallery File:Screen Shot 2015-10-25 at 7.49.41 pm.png| File:1x04-quantico-38969353-500-333.jpg| Shelby Heel Turn.jpg| Heel Shelby Wyatt.jpg| Appearances Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:FBI Recruits Category:Wyatt Family Category:Current Main Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:FBI Agents